kidd? how was he made?
by IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenmark
Summary: How was kidd made? Well here it is, this is going to be about how our lovely kid became! BUt they are only theroies! they are going to be funny ALSO YOU can suggest a theory so i can write it ! hope u enjoy! R&R nazi rant acceptable and yes even excalibur rants to but im not too fond of those! rated k but who knows what you will ask? sorry if I don't update often SOO BUSY : ...
1. Hair & Air

Basically this is going to be about theroys on how kid was born I thought of this on my own any other ideas? Anyway thanks enjoy! ( oh im also known as Symmetry girl 8888 cos I LOOOVVVVEEE kidd so if ur gonna say meh name plz say that J)

was Kidd born you ask? Well here's One theory ( more or less my theory)

Kid was made by MANIFESTING ON AIR AND HAIR

Hair& Air

"well, well, well..." death thought to himself " I need a child before I get off my place as a Shinigami .. Which won't be for awhile BUUUUT I still need him to grow up then become a Shinigami like me ..."

Death continues " Spirit!" but sadly Spirit was too busy playing with his little girl, Maka...

" Well I might as well have to do it by myself" death goes and looks into books on how to get a child with out a woman...as he thought there was nothing...

"Well I think I have an idea" he says " I'LL put some of my hair * pulls out a piece of hair*(With 3 white lines on it ) and then I'll put it in a dome with air and with some magic I should have a baby..." death mumbles to him self hopeful that this will work

*:.｡. A few minutes.｡.:*

"AH HA I did it I got a kid!" death exclaimed when he saw the new born, he did a peace sign with he enormous hands

"now what shall I name you...I was never that creative..so I guess something everyone will know who he is and his name...DEATH THE KID!" surprisingly with out the mask death and kid look almost identical

( but one younger than the other)

"Spirit I got a kid!" death showed Spirit "How did u get a kid without a wife or something?" Spirit to busy playing with Maka but still listing "MAGIC!"

death did that whole hand thingy people do when they say "~magic~" Spirit was OK with that explanation he let Maka and kid play together and soon enough they didn't forgot who each were until...

"Kid! How'd you like the book I gave you!" Maka asked hoping for a good answer "it was amazing," kid "heh heh, thought so " Maka smiled at kid

"DAMINT why do I have 3 white lines !" Kid whinned at maka when they were don't talking about the book

"I don't know maybe genetics?" Maka felt bad for kid Oh, well she thought


	2. witch and shinigami!

**Here you go 8fangirl8 I have a feeling u like Kid like moi anyway hope you like and thanks for the review I hope I lived up to ur request and enjoy thanks for the review**

* * *

"Hello anyone there, HELLOO!" screamed some voice

"Huuh, what who is three!" death scream to what ever the thing was.

"Oh my god please help I'm trapped!" the voice was slightly feminine and she seem very scared.

"Don't worry, I'm here I'll help you!" said death.

Death didn't have he mask or robe on so he looked as if he was normal human.

"Here I come" Death pulled out the hand that was poking out of the ruble.

"Omg thank you, thank you!" she said furiously shaking the hand that grabbed her.

Death never met her, but she knew death not like she was friends but she heard of him back where she was from.

"Thank you for saving me you were very kind" she smiled she had a plan but it was a long term plan she had to carry out.

"No problem its a duty to help someone in need!" death smiled

" Hey can I get you a coffee?" she asked. This mysterious woman explained how she was stuck in some ruble because she fell near a some crumbling ground she got stuck and couldn't pick herself up, she was scared she wouldn't make it ( or was she just waiting for someone?).

"Woah that must have been terrible!" Death felt sorry that she had fell.

"Oh yes I forgot to ask your name what is it?" death pondered

"Evangeline," she said. Death couldn't shake the feeling he heard that name before, but she was so beautiful, he just ignored it.

"Hey can we do this again?" Evangeline asked

" Yeah sure, tomorrow?" Death asked and agreed

They had those coffee breaks for almost 3 years until death finally took her to his house and told her he was death, but after that you know what happened in order for kid to happen **( A/N I am not so comfortable explain it so no...)**

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'TIME SKIP*'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Its a boy!" Death exclaimed when Evangeline came home from the hospital " we have a new Shinigami YAY" death was so happy. But that night Evangeline wrote a note saying_"HAHA I can't believe you fell for it Death, you were never that smart now let me explain I, Evangeline LaVay_"

"LaVay!" whispered Death"I knew it the love witch, she tricked me into falling in love

**(A/N too cliché?) **then having a child, I hope she didn't take him!" Death checked the crib his child was still there "good" death continued reading " _your child is half witch,half Shinigami now, haha I thought you were smarter than this I was wrong all those books on witches I thought you would have realized but you didn't so too bad, bye now I'm leaving you can try to find me but you will never catch me! Sincerely, Evangeline LaVay hope you the worst_" the love witch is supposedly supposed to give the child a Disorder but he seems fine I guess I should just wait until he grows older

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟTIME SKIP*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"FATHER THE PAINTING IN YOUR ROOM ISNT SYMMETRICAL IT'S .001 LEANING TO THE LEFT!" Kid whined

" OKEY DOKEY kid you can fix it get Liz and patty to help you!" Death scream from the next room, I see what they meant by disorder but instead he got an OCD, well he is still perfect! Death thought and smiled


	3. the stork

**SORRY LoxusXV if this isn't exactly what you wanted you see I tired but if I left it just on the stork it would be like 2 paragraphs so I tried to make it longer I'm sorry if I failed your request :( hopefully you like it! And thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing :)**

One day Death decided to do some cleaning he made everything perfect because he was a Shinigami of order and liked to keep it that way, but on that day near the end someone had knock on his door he opened it up and to his surprise he saw a stork with a child. To his surprise the stork was asymmertical, he had his hair completely mixed up on the left was neat the right messed up and poorly done, one wing was smaller than the other and the tail was jagged so it's wasn't symmetrical but, even more surprising was the child was crying while looking at it and was scared to death by the look (**no pun intended). **And was coming towards Death.

"Shoo shoo bird!" Death said while holding this child.

The stork left and it looked relived.

"Well what am I going to do with you!" Death said but, while tickling the baby he came up with a name Death The Kid.l. He thought that suits him! So Death raised this mysterious baby and realized that day the stork scared the baby so much it ended up making him have an OCD. This child wasn't so easy to make happy he cried if ONE NANOMETER was off on his pictures. he also hated his toys because most were up asymmetrical death was so helpless he had no idea what to do he was scared on how to raise this boy so he gathered his death scythe, luckily his death scythe had a child around the same age as kid and he let them play together it's a good thing Maka, Spirit's child like ponytails which were exactly symmetrical.

" THANK YOU Spirit!" Death said to Spirit because since he brought Maka to play with so Kid was distracted by most of the unsymmetrical things around him.

"HAHA no problem I'm happy that my wittle Maka-Chan is happy" Spirit speaks like a little baby saying 'wittle'

"How am I supposed to raise him if I don't have a mother?" Death asked Spirit

"Well you do both parts, you know the man's and woman's parts," Spirit replied

"Okey Dokey!" Death says happy that now that he knows what to do!

From that day Death took care of Kid while cleaning. He cleaned the mansion and made sure Deatn City was in order. Death was great mother/father. As kid grew up his OCD was still there nosebleeding and passing out at every little detail. Death dealt with it whenever kid would call him and start saying something along the lines of "FATHER WHY IS YOUR ROOM HAVE A BLANKET THAT'S .0004 to the LEFT t isn't perfect father LET ME FIX It" if He refused kid would ramble on how our house isn't fit for a shinigami and say he is useless if he can't fix a blanket. If he said yes kid would take a hour to fix the damn blanket. When Death enrolled him in DWMA, Kid went around checking EVERY classroom making sure It was perfect.

"Kid do you know where you came from" Death asked one day

"Father I think from you" kid seemed uncomfortable on the topic

"Nope you came from an asymmetrical stork!" Death exclaimed

"I WILL KILL IT HOW DARE IT BE ASYMMETRICAL It DESEVES TO DIE I SAY FATHER SHOW ME WHERE I CAN FIND IT..." Kid went on and on how it should die.


	4. the love, soul, and prfection

**Hello KuroNoHiryu thank you for your review :D you make me happy and here's your chapter theory ;) hope you enjoy thanks for the review! And uh hope you like it**

* * *

"WASSUP Spirit?" Death said asking Spirit how his day was.

"GREAT, except my Maka-Chan won't play with me WHHHHHHHYYY DOES SHE HATE ME" Spirit whined "Ring Ring" Spirit stopped whining and Death looked at a mirror.

" FATHER, FATHER! Help the picture frame in the dinning room ISN'T SYMMETRICAL WHAT DO I DO!CAN I FIX IT PLEASE FATHER?" Kid yelled throwing a OCD fit "IT'S NOT PERFECT WHAT KIND OF SHININGAMI LIVES IN A HOME THAT'S NOT PERFECT"

"KIDDO! calm down its OK you can fix it!" Death says

"REALLY FATHER?" Kid is normal again.

"Yes Kiddo," Death says then Kid leaves the screen

"Wow that must be troublesome, hey you never told me how you got Kidd and how he had his OCD?" Spirit says

"Well I guess you will have both answered now!" Death said

───Ｏ FLASHBACKＯ────

"Oh, I just realized I need a child... What should i do?" death paced back and forth.

"There must be away to have a child! AH HA I'll try dating" **(A/N this is the time where he didn't have his cutesy mask and funny voice).**

"Hello you look pretty want to go on a date?" Death said in his voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME!" the young woman exclaimed running away.

"Great," Death whispered going home.

～~~・＊AT HOME＊・~~～

"Okay well I guess dating is off the list," Death crossed dating off his list of ways to get a child .

"MAGIC!" Death screamed "it's so OBVIOUS!" he continued

*:.｡. 10 minutes later .｡.:*

"BOOOOOOOOOM" Death comes out of his lab his whole mask is scorched black.

"Well...uh that didn't go well.." Death said to himself "ADOPTION HOW STUPID AM I THAT'S USUALLY THE FIRST OPTION AFTER DATING!" Death dumbfounded by his blindness on the subject.

Great I'm going to the adoption center to see my child Death thought excitedly he goes to meet the children and then you can imagine what happened, all the children, yes I mean ALL the children ran to the opposite side because of his mask. Death ended up getting kicked out of the adoption center until he can look normal enough for the children

"GREAT!" Death said upset he has no possible way of getting his child

"WOAH WOAH WOAH I think I remember something I saw, I saw, I saw this mask that looked funny but it can do...and this new robe that looks funny but won't scare kids ..." Death said out load to himself. The next day death went out and bought the robe and mask set he tried it on and from there no one was scared of him! But that wasn't his only problem he still need a child..."I remember looking in this book about creating living things with you soul," Death said out load with his new squeaky voice( but it was a good touch for the new look)

"OK I will try it" Death went home and took some of his soul and mixed love in it also he did add perfection ( you know he thougth thats might be good for the child) and he put it in an incubator after 8 minutes on the dot a cute little boy came out and started laughing and all happy, the time on his birth was August 8th at 8:08. Death named him Kid/Kidd. Death was so happy he started playing with him and they bonded greatly. But one day Kid slept at 8:00 exactly but today he woke up AT 7:00 the young baby started crying and yelling throwing a fit Death didn't know what to do...THEN IT HIT HIM. Since he had his soul he would look and almost act as him was when he was young... And when Death was young..he had an OCD now Death realized his mistake by doing this Kid would have his OCD and since he added love it means he will always have it because he will start to LOVE symmetry, Death did out grow his OCD but he isn't sure Kid will.

───ＯEND FLASHBACKＯ────

"SO YOU SEE SPIRIT!" Death said " I had my son and he had his OCD at the SAME TIME!" Death continued

"Oh wow!" Spirit said "Well thanks for telling me I was really confused on how you had Kid because I'm pretty sure you didn't date much!"

*REAPER CHOP* and there is a Spirit laying on the with a symmetrical blood fountain from his head.(**maybe shinigami-sama didn't get over the OCD)**


	5. Asura is Kid's father?

**WELL HERE YOU G MY FRIENDS I hope you like it I made it over a week I couldn't figure out how to start it please review and stuff... :) hope you like it. Vembra Isles I tried really hard I wrote it and rewrote it**

"Sasami this is perfect, with this child we can finally over throw Lord Death!" Ausra laughs.

"Uh A-Ausra, why would we ever overthrow Death he keeps us safe," Sasumi says to her lover.

"HAHAHA Sasumi he keeps us safe? Ha! Nothing is ever safe from insanity!" Asura screams rambling on about madness and insanity.

"Okay I'm going out to get something okay?" Sasumi is scared, she doesn't know what to do, I'll get Lord Death, he will know what to do I hope.

But on the way to Lord Death's, her water broke. Sasumi thought this is_ bad Bad BAD!_ Only thought in her mind after that was _do I have a mirror_...

"Ha I got it! Ok its 42-42-564" She mumbled trying to figure out the number.

"Hello?" Death says

"Lord Death -MYGOD-HELP, please help my water just broke and I need to get someplace where I can go into labor!" Sasumi scream with the contractions.

"Oh Death, Sasumi I'll be right over, should I bring Asura?" Death asked if death brings Asura, he'll take the child, and with the madness how will he survive?

"NO don't bring him just come alone please! -AH-" Oh god this is not good!

"Oh Woah you are in labor!" Death says from behind her Death calls some doctors to help with Sasumi.

**8888888 AFTER SOMETIME 8888888**

"Aww he is so cute!" Death exclaims when Sasumi shows Death the child.

"Yes, he is...but um death I need to tell you something..." Sasumi is a bit nervous to ask death a very important question, and tell him about Asura.

"What is it?" death says, not thinking it's anything bad.

"Well its Asura he, he umm is thinking of overthrowing you with this child, my child." Sasumi has tears in her eyes

"And -sniffle- and I was thinking that he couldn't survive with the madness and I was wondering if you could take him" Sasumi is full on tears, crying loudly.

"I-I just want him to have a good life -sniffle- I really want him to survive without madness please, oh please take him" Sasumi holds out the child

"PLEASE!"

"Okay I will take him but I want to be sure you can see him okay, you have to work for me," Death looks very serious.

"Fine take him now okay," Sasumi gives Death the child, later named as Kid.

They later return to Deaths office and after they trapped Asura in his skin. Sasumi remained his PA (personal assistant) not many know of her she rarely shows her face to anyone but Death, as she continued she wondered if she will ever see her wonderful child, Kid. Yes she did only a few times though, whenever death called her to bring tea for the two.

**88888888 TIME SKIP TO FUTURE WITH KID 8888888**

*******Death tells Kidd the story of how he was born***** **(but left out the PA part, of his mother)

"So you're saying I'm Asura's child?"

"Yes but don't worry your fine we made sure Asura never found out, but I am your father and you are a. Shinigami still okay?" Death tells Kid

"Okay," kid says

"Father, i do have a mother right? Because you told me that my mother was scared for my safety...so I did have a mother, correct? So that means she is alive,"

"Well of course she is alive!" Death exclaims

"Oh...ok father can you tell me..." Kid says

"Can you tell me if she was symmetrical?" Kid says

"KIDDO that's not a question to ask but yes I guess so," Death said

"Well will I ever see her?" Kid asks

"Sasumi! Can you get me more tea please" Death exclaims

"Yes of course sir!" Sasumi says

"There kiddo here's your mother!" Death tried to smile

Sasumi way to surprised by what was happening couldn't speak

"Uh hi m-mom," Kid says surprised also

"Hello kid, I hope you're not too disappointed in me!" Sasumi says hoping kid didn't mind how she was

"Not at all, I am not disappointed; actually I'm finally got to meet you!" Kid says he hugs his 'mom' and she smiles with tear in her eye.

"I'm glad I got to see you too, 'kiddo'," she says

"YAY family reunion!" Death exclaims, and makes a group hug

**Hoped you like it uh...it kind of Suxs doesn't it...sorry, please review **


	6. mirrors

**Hey there Idon't I hope you enjoy my story! And I hope everyone else does too! Anyway uh I'll let you read **  
(Here sits death flipping through a magazine)

"There is nothing in here that's IMPORTANT!" Death screams

_* flip flip*_

"Wait ...hmmm... wish...mirror...100 years..." Death scans the Ad.

"A wish...my wish for a child can come true!" Death exclaims

"I MUST CALL IN!" Death grabs the phone and call 1-800-Get-Wish

"Hello...yes...Death mansion...okay. Got it..." Death spoke into the phone

**Five minutes later**

"Thank you" death says

"okay so let's see, 'just carry with you for 100 years write wish on mirror after'," little did Death know he skipped the fine print ' if wished for a child may have side affects'**(A/N don't take that the wrong way)**

**A few years later**

"Hey Death what's with the mirror?" Spirit asked

"Well it happened a long time ago!" Death says (with his new kind voice)

**(A/N you now know how many years)**

"Death why do you carry that mirror" Marie asked

"I have one wish!" Death says

_What is with everyone and my mirror! _Death thought

A few years late

"Maka aren't choo just a cute wittle baby, the cutest wittle girl baby" Spirit says

"Hey death you still have that mirror is your 'wish' going to ever come true?"

"THANK YOU for reminding me!" Death exclaims shaking Spirits hand

"Okey dokey lets do this!" Death says

Death takes the mirror out, he blows on it and writes 'child' in a minutes a little child proofed up with some smoke and then it started

"WAHHHHHHHH WAAAAAHHHH" the little baby screamed

"SPIRITTTTT! HELP HELP I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HELP HIM!" Death yelled

"Death what are yo- HOW DID YOU GET A CHILD!" Spirit exclaims

"HE IS CRYING!" Death is confused in what to do

"Okay okay here I can get Maka to quiet him because everyone wuvs Maka!" Spirit says

"-Whew- Thank you it quiets him up!" Death says

"What is he doing to Maka's hair?" Spirit asked

"He's... He's fixing it!" Death says surprised

"Wait do you still have the packagethe mirror came in?" Spirit asked

"Yeah why?" Death replied, giving Spirit the package

"It says right here the child may have a...OCD" Spirit says reading over the package

"I might have forgotten to see that..." Death says

"Well I guess you should get him counseling," Spirit suggests

"Nah he will be fine!" Death reassures Spirit

"WAHHHHH" the child is looking at the walls there is only one painting on one side.

"Oh dear... maybe he will outgrow it!" Death says

And as you know he didn't thanks for dead hope you enjoy! Please give ideas and such!


End file.
